Friend of a Beast
by KeepingUpDisappearances
Summary: 'Beauty and the Beast' retold-the cursed prince could never find anyone who would love him romantically, but one day he does form a powerful friendship with a pretty village girl, though she is his prisoner in her father's stead. Is friendship enough to sway fate? Mostly based on original story with an element of the Disney adaptation; read the story for more info.


_Note: The bulk of the story is based largely on the original fairy tale and not the Disney adaptation. The only element from the Disney adaptation that I put in here is about the Beast being cursed for turning away a needy stranger. (In the original story, the Beast was merely a prince cursed by an evil fairy).Read the original here:_ _ .edu/~ _

**xxxx**

There was a grand mansion on a hill that overlooked a very old, quaint village. In this mansion lived Gordon, a rich merchant, and his six children. The three oldest were his boys, David, Noah, and Albert (but they don't come into the story very much), and the three youngest were his daughters, Maylee, Cara, and Sasha. Maylee and Cara were very beautiful, but were snobbish and judgmental of everyone that they thought beneath their own class. Sasha was not so stunningly beautiful, but she was very pretty in her own way. More importantly, she was kind to and acceptant of people of all walks of life.

"Are you reading again, Sasha?" Cara said one morning, smirking as she walked into the lounge where Sasha loved to read upon a comfortable sofa. "You ought to be going to balls and wearing fine clothes to the theater—and you should be looking for a suitor by now!"

Sasha resisted the urge to snap at Cara. How she hated being interrupted while reading! Instead, she laughed in a teasing tone. "A suitor! I'll die an old maid, and happily too, by my own choice. I like being on my own."

Maylee, who had just come by, gave a snort of disdain.

"How will you support yourself?"

Sasha smiled patiently. "I'll use what fortune Father leaves me carefully, and buy a little farm and support myself that way. I can raise food for myself and sell some things too—eggs, cheese, everything that the people in the town like."

Cara and Maylee laughed outright. The idea of being a farmer on your own, with nothing grand to do, no parties, and no dashing husband with a fortune. The sisters did not want to marry anyone lower than an earl. They had many suitors, but they did not realize that those suitors only kept with them for their beauty and their wealth.

"Well," Maylee said primly, "Cara and I are going to Caroline's luncheon. It will be a grand time. Won't you come?"

"No," Sasha said, "Caroline bores me! All she talks about is clothing and brags about meeting the queen. That was two years ago, and she still harps on about it."

Sasha didn't mean to sound so blunt about this Caroline, but she spoke honestly. Sasha had only two good friends, but they were truly friends, and did not mingle with Sasha just for her status. One was the daughter of the blacksmith and the other of a baker. Sasha's sisters were disgusted that Sasha could be friends with "such common girls", but Sasha didn't care.

Thus, Sasha kept reading while her sisters were at their luncheon. She was so very enraptured by this novel she was reading that she jumped when her father came into the room and spoke. His voice sounded heavy and dull, and when Sasha looked up, his face was tired and drawn.

"Oh, Father, what is it?" Sasha said in concern.

Her father sat next to her on the sofa. "Sasha, where are your sisters?"

"At Miss Caroline's luncheon."

"Well, Sasha, you may as well be the first to know—I have lost my entire fortune. It would take a lot time to explain, but…oh, Sasha, it's terrible!"

Sasha was not without her faults, and she became angry and sad at the same time, crying and saying that she would not get any new books, for books were so dear to her, and however would she strike out on her own? But she quickly realized that crying would do nothing, and composed herself.

"Of course, Father," she said comfortingly. "We can all do this together."

"We'll have to sell this place and get a cottage," her father said. "We'll have to live very simply now, as well."

Sasha frowned. She was disturbed at how her sisters would react to this news.

…

Before the sun even came up every morning, Sasha worked in the new, humble little cottage, and tended a small garden. It was hard work, for until the time she and her family had lost their fortune and left for this cottage, which stood on the outskirts of a forest, servants had done all the work. Sasha cleaned the house, prepared three meals every day for the family, washed clothes and vigilantly kept the garden nicely. Tomatoes, peas, and carrots grew in abundance, for Sasha was a good gardener.

At midmorning, her sisters woke up, demanded their breakfast, and then dully sat around each day lamenting the loss of their grand lifestyle and the suitors who had scorned them for their newfound poverty. They did not offer to help Sasha once, and this made Sasha rather angry She didn't want to cause conflict, however, and did not press the issue very much.

One particular morning, Sasha woke early, carrying a bow and a good number of arrows. Cara and Maylee looked at her in disgust.

"Are you going out hunting again?" they said together in a disgusted tone.

"Of course," Cara said. "Don't you want fresh meat?"

"Yes," the sisters said, "but that's a man's work. How ashamed would we be if anyone of good class in the town saw that our sister does something men should do."

"But our brothers and our father work very hard in town, and haven't the time or strength to hunt when they return from their work. Thus, I will go to hunt!"

"No need!" said a voice behind them, and their father came into the room along with the girls' brothers. "I have gotten back into fortune, and we can return to the town."

Cara and Maylee jumped up in excitement, cheering loudly.

"Thus, my daughters, to celebrate, what would you like from town?"

"Oooh," Maylee said, "I'd like a nice pair of sparkling earrings, and a new silk sash, and some perfume!"

"And I want a hairbrush with a silver handle. I want a sapphire bracelet, too, and a silver hand-mirror!"

The father smiled wryly at their extravagant requests, but only said, "Yes, I'll bring these things if I can. And, my Sasha, what will you have?"

"Just a rose, Father," Sasha said cheerfully. "There aren't many around."

"All right, Sasha, that I will bring as well, if I can."

…

The father did not return with the gifts for his daughters, however. He had found out that there was another tangled problem with his finances, and he was forced to go home. He was so frustrated at these complications that he did not really think about where he was going. As darkness fell, he realized he had accidentally guided his horse into a deep, dark part of the forest.

To make it worse, a great storm came and it began to rain.

"Well, that's what comes of doing one thing with your mind and another with your hands," he lamented. His horse shivered.

"Poor old Lizzie," he said, patting the horse. "Be patient with me, and if—" He paused. "_When_ we get home, you'll get a good bran mash."

The father tried to speak lightly, but was sure he'd never make it back to the cottage. Oh, his poor children! The brothers would have a heavy load on their shoulders. He was cold, wet and almost in despair when he saw a glint of light through the trees. Could it be—?

With bated breath he went toward the light, and soon, to his amazement, was before a great castle; several windows were ablaze with light. Going forward, he found a stable for his horse, where a bucket of oats was waiting. The horse wasted no time in eating. Tying his horse to the hayrack, the former merchant walked into the outer courts, which were empty.

The father heard wolves quite near, and, summoning all his courage, for he did not know what kind of people lived in this castle, headed toward the doors. To his surprise, the doors swung open, and he found himself in a long hall; there was a table in the center, laden with food.

"Do I dare partake of anything?" said the father, striding over to a fireplace in which a large, warm fire was burning. He waited for quite some time; nobody appeared, and at last he took some food.

Then he found a comfortable bedroom and fell immediately to sleep. When he awoke, he was stunned to see that a good breakfast was on a side-table by his bed; he ate that meal as eagerly as he had eaten the supper.

"Thank you, whoever you are—be you a kind fairy or a kind stranger who wishes to remain hidden," the relieved man now said aloud. He had started to leave the castle when he noticed a row of rose bushes encircling the inner court; remembering what Sasha had asked for, he plucked a rose.

There was a large, snarling shout close behind him, and the father startled in terror. When he dared to turn, an ugly creature stood before him. It stood like a man, but its heavy face was a pale green color; its features were gruesomely twisted, the hands were withered like claws, and very sharp teeth were visible.

"Is this how you repay me for my generosity," snarled the being, "by taking from my rose bush?"

The father trembled. "P-p-please, M'Lord—"

"Call me Beast," the being snapped.

"I did not mean to be impolite, but my dear youngest daughter wanted me to bring her a rose."

The Beast frowned and there was a long pause, as if he was lost in thought. Then he spoke again.

"I will let you go," he said, "if you will ask one of your daughters to come to me, and suffer in your stead. But if she does not want to come, you will return in three months to die for her."

The father nodded. He did not fear death; he would get to see his children, and then he would return, instead of forever staying in the castle and never seeing his children again. He agreed to the Beast's terms and returned home, but not before the Beast gave him a trunk of gold coins, which he accepted only because his children were so poor.

…

"Sasha, dear pretty daughter, won't you reconsider?" the father asked, as the two rode to the Beast's castle on their horses on the following day.

"Father! You know me, sometimes I'm as stubborn as you are! No, I couldn't let you die for me! Besides, my brothers and sisters need you!"

The father saw that he could not prevent his youngest daughter for suffering—or dying!— at the hands of the Beast in his stead. He left Sasha at the doors of the castle, and with many tears on both sides, reluctantly returned to his own poor home.

Another thing that had been weighing heavily on his mind was how uncaring Sasha's sisters had been about her fate. He would miss dear, cheerful Sasha. If only it was possible to do what his sons had suggested—to storm the castle and kill the Beast, but the Beast, he was sure, held too great a power.

In the meantime, Sasha went into the hall, where a good meal was waiting for her, and—she had to fight herself from recoiling in horror—there was the Beast. He spoke kindly enough, though he sounded rather morose, and invited her to partake of the good food.

Sasha ate the food, though she could barely taste it in her distress.

"Won't you sit?" she said, though she was repulsed at his ugliness.

"No. I know that you do not wish to dine with a creature such as me," the Beast said, and walked away.

Sasha felt that she should protest, but she could not. The words he spoke were true. Sasha finished her meal and then walked about the castle. On the second floor she was surprised to see a door that had her name on it; entering, she was delighted to see a bed in one corner, a comfortable chair and a table, several shelves full of books, and a harpsichord and sheets of music in the middle of the room.

"He can't have gone through all of this to just kill me," she said cheerfully, and sat down on a comfortable chair with a book. To her amazement, on the inside front cover, were these words:

_Welcome Beauty, banish fear,_

_You are queen and mistress here._

_Speak your wishes, speak your will,_

_Swift obedience meets them still._

Sasha had not imagined how nice things would be. Yes, she dearly missed her father, but since she had accepted her fate, she was glad that things weren't very bad.

"I wonder if I could see my father somehow," she said aloud, and to her amazement a looking-glass was in her hand, and instead of seeing her reflection, she saw her father wearily trudging home.

"Poor Father," she murmured, and laid the mirror on a table. There was no point in fretting, she told herself.

Sasha read for the rest of the day, and then went down to her supper; she was startled to see that the Beast was also sitting there. He looked at her simple frock, which she had been wearing too long, and spoke to her.

"I am sorry I have neglected to mention this," he said, "but look in the wardrobe in your room and see what you find."

Sasha did this, and was delighted to see what she found; there were many beautiful gowns, not the excessively fancy, gaudy sort of dresses her sisters had worn once, but very simple gowns that reflected her own quiet nature. She selected a pale green gown with a beaded him. Then she looked down and saw slippers that matched the dresses, and she wore the pale green slippers.

The Beast smiled when he saw how happy she was with her new gown. It was a surprisingly nice smile, giving his distorted features, and Sasha found that she actually liked the Beast's company. He was much more gracious than she thought he would be.

Over the meal, the Beast urged her to talk about her family and about the books she was enjoying. The Beast, however, would not speak about himself. Indeed, even a casual question about how long he'd been living in this grand castle made him act very cold, and he almost seemed a little afraid. Sasha didn't push him to talk.

When the meal was ended, the Beast came to Sasha and looked earnestly into her eyes.

"You seem to be happy here, Sasha, and I was…wanting to ask if you would marry me."

Sasha startled. "I can't—I'm very fond of you, truly I am, but not like that."

The Beast sighed. "I will not pursue the subject, then. I am glad, at least, that you are fond of me."

Sasha had spent three months in the castle with the Beast, content enough in spite of her fate, and found that the Beast was quite enjoyable company. She got used to his ugliness; indeed, she realized that far more handsome people were truly awful and cruel inside, and the Beast, despite his twisted face, was a good person.

The Beast asked her again to marry him when she had been at the castle three full months, but she shook her head again.

"Then, at least, stay with me here forever," the Beast said sadly.

"I will! I think you do need a friend about, and besides, I have already promised that for my father's life," Sasha said with a smile. She continued, "but…could you let me see my father again, just for a week?"

The Beast paused for a moment. "All right," he consented, but he again he sounded a little afraid. "Do, do go on. But stay no longer than a week, for if you do, I will die. There's a long story behind that…but you'll understand later, when—or if—you return."

He stretched out his twisted hand, wherein was a gold ring.

"When you are ready to return here, put this ring on your dressing-table before you go to sleep, and when you awake, you will be here."

"I promise," Sasha said.

The Beast gave her a very serious look, and then turned away. He was keeping something from her, something he did not want to reveal. Sasha wished she could help him, but for now, she was headed home. How gladly her father would receive her!

…

"I am so very happy," said Sasha to her sisters on her second day home. "He treats me very well, though I vowed to stay with him forever."

Cara and Maylee looked at each other. They both had married husbands who, though rich, were even more snobbish and prejudiced than they, and did not give them happiness. And here was their youngest sister, prettily dressed and talking so eagerly about how happy she was being shut up by the ugly Beast!

"When the week is over, we'll pretend how sorrowful we are. She is so foolish and prone to emotion that she'll stay longer. Then the Beast will be angry and kill her!"

Sasha was swayed by her sisters' false tears and vowed to stay another week, but on the tenth evening that she had stayed with them, she looked in the hand-mirror that had allowed her to see her father long ago. In the mirror she beheld the Beast looking miserable and gaunt at the table in the hall. Indeed, he looked as if he was…dying.

Bidding her father goodbye quickly, Sasha took her swiftest horse and galloped toward the castle. She couldn't, _couldn't_ let the Beast die. He was such a wonderful friend. Even around her girl friends she'd never felt such a gladsome rapport.

"Beast!" she cried as she leapt from her horse. She burst through the castle doors and into the hall. The morning sunlight spilled through the castle's stained-glass windows and cast an eerie red light on the Beast, who was slumped in his chair. He couldn't be—

"Beast?" Sasha said tremblingly.

Faintly, the beast answered, "Sasha…say that you love me enough to marry me and I will live."

Sasha hung her head. "Beast, even to save you, I couldn't. It wouldn't be right. You're my _friend!_ I love being your friend, for you are really good and kind despite your looks. I can offer you friendship—a powerful friendship."

The Beast said faintly, "ten years ago, I was a young prince in this castle…"

He breathed heavily and trembled.

"Don't, Beast," Sasha begged. "Don't talk. Think of what a good friendship we have."

"I must tell you," the Beast said hoarsely. "I was a young prince, a spoiled prince, in this castle; one night I was left alone, for my parents and their servants had gone on a fortnight's journey to another kingdom. It was very stormy and rainy one night, and an old woman came and begged me for shelter. But she was ugly, and I scoffed at her and turned her away. Thus I was cursed, for she was a good witch testing the hearts of others. I was made into a beast, and could not be human again until I found love. But…you…don't…love me that way…"

His voice faded and he slumped backward in his chair.

"No!" Sasha cried. "Oh, _no!_ Beast, we had _such_ a friendship! I don't care if you're really a beast _or_ an enchanted prince—I just want my friend back, whatever you truly are! We had such fun together, and we really understood each other."

But the Beast's body was still.

Sasha sat in mute horror. Her friend was gone, and it was her fault. Oh, why couldn't she have kept her promise? She touched her friend's gnarled, limp hand, and there was no more warmth in it. Shaking from shock and sorrow, she tottered on her feet, and was about to fall onto the hard stone floor when she felt a hand steady her.

Sasha looked incredulously at the chair where the Beast had been sitting. Sitting there now was a man who looked to be around her age, not particularly handsome, but looking very healthful; there was an enchanting smile on his face, and his grey eyes sparkled.

"Beast?" Sasha said in disbelief. He nodded.

"But call me Matthew," he said in his familiar voice. "I no longer care to be a prince; besides, my kingdom has forgotten me, and there is a good ruler in my stead. I will find a house in the village, and I will employ your father to find and start a farm for me."

"I guess friendship _was_ enough," Sasha said happily.

"So it was," the Beast—or rather, Matthew, agreed, smiling.

…

Matthew lived in the village until the farm that Sasha's father had started for him was ready, and then Matthew lived at the snug farmhouse and tended to rows of vegetables, a beautiful plum orchard and a dairy. He often laughed, thinking of how he had once been a spoiled prince who had things done for him, and now he was tending his own farm. Nor did he regret living royally.

Sasha and her father moved into Matthew's village house, and Sasha worked as a seamstress; her father became a blacksmith, and though they were not as rich as they had been so long ago, they were content. Very often Sasha visited Matthew, and she would help him with the farm and they would talk about so many things; it seemed as if they had been friends for much longer than they really were.

It would be pleasant to say that Sasha's sisters had a change of heart, but they didn't; seeing her sister so happy and content in the village, and that she had such a wonderful friend to confide in, they scorned her completely. Cara went to another country with her husband, and Maylee stayed in the village but never acknowledged her sister again, though Sasha attempted to make amends.

"Well," Sasha said to Matthew one day, "I don't think anyone could have met such a good friend in a more unusual way!"


End file.
